Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy
The Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy is where the Mystery Series routes take place. The academy is a towering castle above the trees on the other side of a spring with three buildings standing out: the main building, the girls' dorm and the boys' dorm, both located in the same area.Wizardess Heart. "Klaus route Day 1." Retrieved on January 31, 2018. The academy teach topics such as: Magical Theory, Magic Spells, Magical Creatures, Plants, Tools and about others countries and cities like Hinomoto, Reitz and Ilgatto. Students must obey the academy's rules like curfew, and are forbidden to places like the Dark Forest and Gedonelune Town on lesson days. Background "An academic institution established by the Three Mages, who were ordered by the First King to train new wizards. The academy is said to be the most competitive to get enrolled. The headmaster is Randolph, the great wizard. Students, who have potentials to be wizards, are selected from applicants and receive 'provisional' Acceptance Letters to the academy. Within 13 days of trial period, the Scale of Judgement determines if each student is eligible to attend the academy. About 1,000 students in their teens to 20's are attending at this boarding academy."Wizardess Heart. "In game glossary." Retrieved on June 28, 2016. Locations Auditorium The auditorium was described to be a cavernous huge hall with high domed ceiling, an altar and structure like a cathedral. Academy events and ceremonies usually take place there, for all students of the academy seem to fit inside. On top of the altar stay the Scale of Judgement, a magical scale for the ceremony which determines if provisional students are eligible to officially enroll the academy on the final day of their trial period. Botanical Garden The botanical garden is located on the east side of the campus of the academy and is the place where students pass through on the way between the dormitories and the main building for classes. All sorts of plants and flowers are in full bloom throughout the year and seasons and has become a place for relaxation and refreshment for many students. Dormitories There are two dormitories on Gedonelune Academy. Each dormitory door was imbued magic so that only girls enter at the girls dorm and boys at the boys dorm, with the exception of the dorm mother. Both buildings are quite similar on the outside and inside at the main hall. A copy of the dormitory rules are available at each desk inside the dorms rooms. At the Girls Dorm, the main hall contains a large pendulum clock, the rooms have red carpet, salmon walls with navy blue curtains at the windows and floral bedspreads. At the Boys Dorm the rooms are more simpler with white blankets and wood floor with no carpet on. Forests Dark Forest - Crystal Cave East Forest - The Tower of Sorrow its the Dragon of Time's mausoleum. Greenhouse The academy greenhouse was described to be encased in a transparent crystal glass, with benches and green leaves into every last corner, lesser in the center being brighter there. Humid and warm inside, it grows all sorts of exotic and rare magical plants filling the room in a sweet aroma. At night the strong flowery scent in the air is replaced by a fruity smell of citrus. It's magic door was described as "He" and is able to speak and sleep. Under the headmaster’s magic the door is in charge of locking the greenhouse at nightfall and to open again at seven in the morning.Wizardess Heart. "Klaus route Day 4." Retrieved on January 31, 2018. Main Building The main building is were classes take place inside and outside at the front garden. Inside the main building it also stays the Headmaster Office, the Prefect Office, professors and guest rooms and others facilities. Trivia *In the academy map given by the Acceptance Letter none of the buildings had their name written on it. Gallery Gedonelune Academy Gallery Category:Gedonelune Category:Locations